The invention relates to a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine, having a high-pressure pump and a common supply conduit (common rail), acting as a pressure reservoir, for magnetic-valve controlled injection nozzles.
A fuel injection system of this type with delivery of the fuel into a high-pressure reservoir is known from the AZT/MTZ special issue of Motor und Umwelt 1992, page 28 ff. "Fuel Injection for Diesel Engine", by Toshihiko Omori. A non-return valve in the high-pressure fuel supply line prevents reverse flow of fuel from the high-pressure reservoir after the delivery phase. A magnetic valve which can be activated as a function of operating parameters of the internal combustion engine is provided downstream of this non-return valve and specifically, in a relief conduit which provides communication between the low-pressure side and the high-pressure fuel supply line. The magnetic valve used in this case provides for a requiremenet-controlled fuel supply during the delivery phase of the high-pressure pump.